User talk:Regaliorum
* First of all: welcome! Welcome to every new user and welcome to those who already live here quite some time!! * I'm Yuri Medvedev and this is my talkpage. If you have to say something - formal or personal - you can do that here. * If you have any questions, you can ask them here or address them to King Dimitri I * For older messages, see the archive Creative I've started with your campaign, and soon I'll give you the plans, by doing this you can maybe change some things you don't really like... Jon Johnson 14:47, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, great. I really am looking forward to the result. 14:49, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Question- *Am i a member of the PD yet. * When is the next census *Since you good with logos can you make me a small logo of my Lovian Republicans logo. (P.S. I won't make a new party but my new sig will be a small of the LR and a little PD logo showing that i am of two parties) *and is the IGP rasict because there logo is similar to the Aryan Nation sort of thing. okay so bye Marcus Villanova 22:41, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, you are a full member of the PD until you choose to leave, are suspended of membership for doing something naughty or become inactive on this wiki. Anyway, I will make your logo and yes, the IGP has (or at least had) fascist sympathies. 12:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::A question, do you just want the logo to be smaller? In that case I don't have to make a new one, you could just change its pixelation. 12:56, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Yea just smaller but also when is the next census population is at least going to be up about 4000-10000 right? but really isn't the IGP racist with that bolt no. but it looks scary!?!Thanks! Marcus Villanova 19:45, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, the IGP is fascist. That is why our King has banned Dietrich Honecker & Drabo Doorian from this site. Because they act like nazi's. At least Brenda Young, the only active IGP-member, stays relatively polite. Dr. Magnus 21:27, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I have no idea when (or indeed if) a next census will take place. Perhaps you should ventilate this idea in the pub. I will also have a chat with Dimitri about this, he was the one who determined our current official population number. @Pierius: I'm fond of your choice of words, 'relatively'. Compared to the former IGP-top she is indeed a gentile lady, but never in my live have I read such personal accusations in a book. Or perhaps I have, in some paragraphs by Herman Brusselmans, but he had to explain himself in court. 08:29, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, my old friend, I guess it is just the nature of the beast. You cannot really expect these nazi's to be nice and gentle. I heard, for example, Drabo mentioning stormfront at some point which would make him an actual fascist. Compared to him and Honecker, indeed Brenda is a real nice girl. And at least she is no longer calling for a violent coup anymore! Dr. Magnus 08:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Still, I doubt personal crusades can lead to any good. Having extremist sympathies is perhaps even worse than being extremist, after all those moderate side-line cheerers form the basis for a rise to power. Populism is an evil and it has to be fought with the enlightenment of reason. 08:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) The final question is can commoners such as me propose bills i know i can't vote on them but can i propose them?Marcus Villanova 17:28, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Relations with Adlibita As an Adlibitan respresentative I would like to invite you for a visit to our country which has revived during the month of February, just like Lovia did previous year. It is about: * Making clear that Adlibita has only good intentions and does not want war, as a single extremist shouted two weeks ago. * Establishing new relations, since the political crisis between both countries of 2008. --Bucurestean 10:58, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :I will come over any time you suggest. Do you have a particular moment in mind? And what should I certainly visit? 11:14, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I invite you in the Government House of Adlibita where the elected vice-president, being myself, is seated. I suggest a date in March. --Bucurestean 11:17, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::2nd of March? 06:47, March 1, 2010 (UTC) oPinion what is your opinion on this~? Pierlot McCrooke 13:29, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :It looks very nice. What is Rail Avenue 3 for? Is that the color for a sport complex or am I mistaken? 13:36, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Sport. By the way i have copied the old train village map and changed it a bit~. The idea came around after Andy's Highway Plan Pierlot McCrooke 13:41, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Sound alright to me. Where will you place it? 13:42, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Andy wanted to connect one of the highways to a dock in the north. So it will be in North Kings Pierlot McCrooke 13:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wonderful! Will you keep the name or was that just a working title? 13:51, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I will keep the name Beaverwick Pierlot McCrooke 13:52, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Could you please correct the adresses? Pierlot McCrooke 14:14, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Are those the addresses you wanted? I think I chose the most suitable option. 06:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Block I am the IP of the great and infamous Drabo Doorian, leader of our glorious party the IGP. I want you to unblock my account again. I know I should not have insulted McCrooke and others the way I did; I understand now that I went to far. Yesterday the users Bucurestean, Pierius Magnus and Pierlot have insulted me by naming me The North-African Nazi and they have insulted Hitler by giving him a afro-coup and putting his image on my character's article. Please unblock my account, a month block is just to long. I have learned my lesson and want to seriously participate in politics from now on. Yours truly, '' 08:18, March 1, 2010 (UTC)'' :You will never get a unblock Pierlot McCrooke 08:35, March 1, 2010 (UTC) That is not for you to decide. You are not a moderator. One cannot and should not be banned from a site because of his political opinions. Just because I am a white-power nazi-supporter does not mean I cannot be on this site. Does it? I have good intentions. And I am now a peaceful man of faith who shall not cause any more trouble. 08:37, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I dont believe you Pierlot McCrooke 08:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Then, by all means, don't. It is up to you to decide whether or not to believe me on my word. But as a man of Allah and co-founder of the Lovian Muslim Brotherhood, I can hereby assure you all that I am a man of my word who does not lie. I always tell the truth. 08:41, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :You never say the truth.You are just vandalizing Pierlot McCrooke 08:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) That is a blatant lie! You have promised to lead and support our party the IGP and it was you who broke your word and left us, not I. I have always been loyal to the party and to Honecker. I stand firmly for my believes. You, on the other hand, seem to have hopped from one party to another more then anyone on the site ever did, as far as I know. That makes you the man who should not be trusted, and not me. I am a man of faith and a humble soul, and I honestly mean well. I am sorry for my hostile behaviour from the past, but let us look at the future rather then at the past and move on! 08:47, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :You can never edit good Pierlot McCrooke 08:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Again, a blatant lie based on thin air, as I am about to write a great novel, Adolf Hitler: No friend better, no enemy worse. 08:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::You'd better be careful, we are decent people around here. If you don't stop spoofing around racist bullshit I'll block your IP too (what should have been done in the first place). 13:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Goodwill To show my goodwill and honest intentions I have now begun working on a historical novel about Adolf Hitler called Adolf Hitler: No friend better, no enemy worse. Perhaps you could make a cover for this novel of mine? I have decided to make this novel about history and not about current Lovian events such as books like Black king\White King or An insight in Lovia, because by making a novel on current evenys (like the IGP) I could never be neutral anyway. 09:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Go to hell! And you better make sure your publication is neutral!! 13:14, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Nazis Why don't you block the nazi's indefinetely and be done with this whole mess? Dr. Magnus 15:32, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :But won't your IP address be blocked, dear Pierius? :P --Bucurestean 15:39, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you publicly offend this honest man of suckpuppery without even the slightest bit of proof? I dare you to make your claims hard, and if you can't you must remain silent. Jon Johnson 15:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I think 194 is used by Pierius. He has different political views, (but that is just like William Johnson not a guarantee that he isnt a sockpuppet). By the way JOn, both are never using colons Pierlot McCrooke 15:46, March 1, 2010 (UTC) And eye for an eye... A nazi should be punished hard otherwise the seed of evil will spread! Trust me, it will. Dr. Magnus 15:44, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : We all know why these people suddenly appeared during the elections, and we all know that these people share the same College in Groningen and admire Pier Gerlofs Donia. Wikipedia can be a handy source :) --Bucurestean 15:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :So YOU think, but some people think they have to blow themselves to pieces for the love of God. Without proof, theory is cripple. Jon Johnson 15:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :: I never said I thought that, I actually know it for sure and I'm not the only one here I can tell you :). Do you know these people that well that you're defending them? --Bucurestean 15:52, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure? Then get me the evidence. I don't know where you are from, but in a democracy people are still free until their guilt can be proven. Jon Johnson 15:55, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'll ask Lars to gather a couple of links, he's been investigating the case after all, by comparing the contributions of some IP addresses on both Wikipedia and Wikia. --Bucurestean 15:58, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'd dislike nazi's as much as all reasonable people - and perhaps even more. However, as long as he plays by the rules I can't do anything. My hand are bound. The only thing we can do is make our case clear, without losing our temper. About accusing people of suckpuppetry: send a mail to wikia and if that confirms your statements you have yourself a case. Otherwise you only have a bunch of speculations. 16:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::On wikipedia these ip-adresses all edit Pier Gerlofs Donia-articles. They are from the saem schol. They always Ontken they are the same person. And they also never use colons. And they say use checkuser when a sockpuppet accusation is made. But only wikia staff can. An dthey ontken that they can speak dutch Pierlot McCrooke 16:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::The thing is that we can't do anything without proof. Similarities in language are nice to initiate an investigation but they are no real evidence. Such similarities can by the way easily be due to living in the same geographical area. 16:47, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ahum, ahum, will the Jon mentioned in this article stand up now or raise his finger? --Lars Washington 16:55, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::?? 16:56, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Out of the blue, Apoo banaan became active... too.--Lars Washington 17:01, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I don't see what Banaan and article Jon have to do with any of this. Am I meant to find a connection anyway? 17:02, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I think the llamada.x10hosting.com is a gathering place for a lot of people, like the nl.llamada.wikia.com was in the time... （´-`） --Lars Washington 17:13, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :It's rather simple. There is no use discussing whether Pierius is an honest man or not. Here are the facts: :* He has had tons (really, tens) of sockpuppets on Wikipedia. That is known. :* He has had sockpuppets on some Wikias. We know that. There is no use discussing which ones, and where or when, it is just a plain fact of which some of us do have proof. :* He is editing quite well here. Though not always. :That's what we know. He knows that as well. 18:23, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it seems to me that (1) isn't our business, the same goes up for (2) and (3) seems to be the description of a mediocre user. 06:51, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Birthday Happy birthday Yuri :) 07:08, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. So you did remember? 07:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::No, I noticed it yesterday on Facebook 07:13, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I forget birthdays all the time so I wont blame you. 07:14, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Are you interested in seeing a play? A university student drama group has organized a play somewhere at the end of March, The importance of being earnest by Oscar Wilde. Would you be able to enjoy going to the play? 07:16, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sure, it has been too long since I went to see a decent play! And it doesn't always have to be cinema, right? Will you ask Inge too? 07:19, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I could . But he's out of text messages again... I'll call him later on. It's 22-23-24 March, I think. Tickets 7 euro. But as you ought to get a birthday present from me, I'd like to offer you your ticket :). That's the least I can do. 07:20, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You know there's no need to do so. Just promise me you wont make any stupid jokes while we go see the play. Thát would be a nice present. 07:26, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Lol. You know it's inevitable . I'm off now, English Literature in 18 minutes. 08:42, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh yes, happy birthday :) 13:39, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, happy birthday, may you live long and prosper! Dr. Magnus 13:39, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks guys, thanks. I'd love to make you all sing happy birthday for me. Too bad this is just a talk page... 13:40, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Will this do? 13:42, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::You sing way better than those guys, but thanks for hiring the Beatles! 13:44, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Happy Birthday indeed! Jon Johnson 16:30, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Happy birthday/Gelukkige verjaardig/Goodvarige verjäördig/Onnea syntymäpäivän johdosta/Tillykke med fødselsdagen/Blahoželám vám k narodeninám/La mulţi ani/Blashem kue thine borndenne! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:54, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Happy Birthday! I know, I'm late, and I did forget, but: "A Late birthdaywish is not as bad as a broken dish"... --Lars Washington 17:57, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Undemocratic legislature That proposal is the only one that is likely not to make it to the Constitution. Arthur already announced to take a look at the possible alternatives. I am thinking about a solution myself as well; and I suppose you're doing likewise. Do you think we should present our Saint Peter's Vineyard proposal - the bicameral thing? I am personally a strong believer in this system, though I'm sure some people who think that Lovia is becoming a socialist paradise (ask me not why) will find this a change too drastic. Without reason of course, cause it would finally be a fulfillment of our wish to democratize seriously. What do you think Medve? 15:09, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :I want to know as well . I was thinking of proposing some sort of bicameral system, very much like what we discussed in the vineyard. -- 08:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I support the 'Vineyard proposal', but keep in mind that more democracy means more work. There will have to be held new state elections within a reasonable amount of time. 09:20, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Scared! Little bit nervous about the last adress could make or break it. any advice? Also i'm a little scared because i won't witre the adress after Ghant speaks beacuse I also want to elaborate on what my fellow PD members know. Marcus Villanova 01:52, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh and P.S. if anyone asks my leave of absence might not happen. Oh and P.S.S. what is all your facebooks mine is Michael Anthony Please send me a friend request!! Marcus Villanova 01:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :First of all, sorry for this late response; my internet broke down five days ago and I only got it back just now. I'm not sure about what you ask about Ghant?? Perhaps I missed something during my absence? About the facebook thing, I have an account but it has been inactive for over three months now. You have more chance to reach me by mail: joerivdsatlive.be (no spam). 09:24, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I suppose he was talking about Martha Van Ghent (~ Ghant) and the leftist meeting. 12:31, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Health care I am trying to improve the heal of the Lovian citizens with the campaign Milk is good for everyone which I have launched together with OWTB and Aesopos. I have changed a few things now, please take a look at the Second Chamber proposal again and look at my response. Kind regards, Dr. Magnus 16:21, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News V going lobbying Sorry but regular people can't propose laws but could you propose it... it's nothing left or right. Since there is not a set ammount (every year) of MOTC here is my current plan. Election Act *Each state has 1 MOTC per 1500 if a state has less they only have one. *The King still holds his seat but since not elected he would not count as a seat for Slyvania. (right now Clymene 1, Kings 2, ocenana 1, Seven 1, Slyvania 12. total 17.) *Only citizens of the state could vote for a MOTC in there state. Also there would be seperate elections for MOTC, PM, and Govenor. MOTC elections would happen from January 3rd - January 20th. In there state a citizen could vote for 3 MOTC candidates but if there is 5 or less they can only vote for one. A MOTC's term is only 1 year. PM elections would happen from December 2nd - December 20th. Where anyone could run. PM terms would be 2 years. Govenor race would happen from Febuary 3rd - Febuary 20th and citizens could vote for only one person running. Citizens could only vote for somone in a state in which they call there 1st residence. Also terms would be either 1 or 2 years Mayoral elections terms would also happen from either 1 or 2 years. If a citizen lives in 2 or more towns or hamlets or any place they can vote in all mayoral elections once. (Example my first residence is in Noble City and i have a second residence also in Kinley i could vote for govenor,Motc,Mayor,andPm in that town but i could only vote for Mayor in Kinley.) Thank please propose thanks again Marcus Villanova 23:26, March 11, 2010 (UTC) : If I can express my opinions, I'd like to say that that is not a good idea. I know it works in the USA (House of Representatives) (you're not the only American here, just so you know), but here the representatives take up most of the voting people. Also, since people live in multiple states, people are not divided by their states. I'd vote against this idea. Edward Hannis 23:37, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::okay not the part of 1500 per MOTC but there Has to be a seperation of Govenor, MOtc and other elections i know i'm the only U.S. citizen here but it sucks here no HEALTH CARE i hate republicans. well i shouldn't say citizen i say i'm a citizen of the world that sounds chesey espically coming from a 12 year old. Marcus Villanova 23:41, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::It's not a bad idea, but Edward's practical issues are indeed something we should take into account. As our state borders are kinda blurred and people live in multiple states, we might consider another system: a bicameral Congress (as in the US) with a Chamber in which people are elected nationally (as it is in our Congress right now) and another Chamber in which two people per state seat (as the US Senate). Perhaps this form is more feasible. :::What concerns health care: I absolutely agree, Marcus. We might get working on that soon :) 07:37, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Here are is a quick response: I believe that since the last changes to the constitution, anyone can propose a law. Also, I'm in favor of the bicameral people/state proposal due to the practical issues mr. Hannis already explained. I hope this is sufficient, my fellow MOTC already made clear comments. 14:34, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh and also with the terms i demanding a manditory govenor election i mean when was the last time Ben opat did anything?Marcus Villanova 22:24, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Ben Opať has taken over my role of governour after I was put to prison. It was never his intention to become it, but Oceana had to be ruled by someone and at that time he was the only one suited for the job. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:56, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::New elections for the governor will be held within the next few months I guess. I believe there is being worked on a constitutional reform that foresees a bicameral system with one chamber for the (vice-)governors. When such a proposal is accepted, new elections will have to be held. 09:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Changes Why did you delete Game Lords house and Abby Cammping from Pines? Pierlot McCrooke 16:37, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe the user asked for it? --Lars Washington 16:46, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't just delete them. I moved their location to the neighboring Old Port. The neighborhoods of Newhaven are underpopulated and so I'm planning to make Pines a natural park or something alike. Sorry for these unexpected changes. 16:56, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::What will yuo do. demolishing? Pierlot McCrooke 17:17, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I think this is bad decision yuri Pierlot McCrooke 17:19, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :No, I wont whipe it away from the map if that 's what you think. I'll just transform it into a park, an oasis of nature in the city. I will tear down most houses, keep some, add more green and even some water. 18:20, March 15, 2010 (UTC) question Hi, how do you create a arcive/seperate user page like your sandpit?Marcus Villanova 21:11, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Just click on these links: User talk:Crystalbeastdeck09/Archive and User:Crystalbeastdeck09/Sandpit. (it just works like creating normal pages, you only add "User:Crystalbeastdeck09/" or "User talk:Crystalbeastdeck09/" before the name.) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:51, March 21, 2010 (UTC) List of Governors of Kings Do you have a really Kings-name for me which I can use? I need to have a second candidate for State Elections, 1905 :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:57, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Humbert Penrose would fit in: professor Humbert from the novel Lolita + american physicist Roger Penrose. That is how I made all the names up. You can give it a try yourself if you like. 08:16, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'll use 'm :) I'll stick to Slovak names for now, (fallacy:) otherwise we'll get too much surnames ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:19, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::No problem. 08:20, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Royal Educational Aims Council (2x) Yuri, as Prime Minister, you have the duty to appoint somebody to seat in the Royal Educational Aims Council. This institution will be Lovia's educational watchdog and we need capable people to do that. Can I ask you to please appoint a Lovian citizen to take up this task, asap? That's not all, my dearest Medvedev. The law also prescribes that the BBU rector (as representative of the higher education) also appoints somebody. As your are BBU Rector, can I ask you to appoint two capable persons? Thanks, 10:20, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :So I have to appoint two people that will see to the education of a dozen generation of Lovians? No problem, I will make this decision ASAP. I however hope I do get the time to give this a think. 12:13, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::As always, you get the time to give it a think, but no more than my impatient nature can allow you 14:41, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Fascism As for my reaction on the speech of Mr. Villanova: is it really possible to forbid and outlaw fascism by law? If so: how, and when? I would like to say, finally, that any such bill with definely have my support. Dr. Magnus 12:42, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :In the defense of freedom of thought/speech you can not forbid someone to be fascist. You could however forbid any organization that opposes to democracy and the idea that all persons are born equally alike. This rules out all far-right organizational groups in Lovia (such as the IGP). We could also start suing people who declare their extreme rightists views for their profanities. So yes, it is possible. 12:52, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Is it possible to block Drabo already, since he has killed off his character? The reason could be his nazi-sympathies and his cursing on other wikias. Then the block of Honecker could be made forever and it is bye bye nazis! :) Dr. Magnus 13:10, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::See user talk:Drabo13. 17:16, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Mr. Magnus I feel like you read way 'into my speech. I HATE republicans and conservatives and fascism as much or even more than you, But the freedom of speech is the most important part of any constitution or life but then again i will agree with you when he abuses it like so: ::*He curses ::*He hates blacks, (But he is of the islam religion, i really don't understand) and people that aren't him. ::so yay no ban yet and you should ask him if he wants to continue on Lovia but until then i hate him but that's not a very good reason. Marcus Villanova 19:46, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::You forget: jews, asians (mongoloids) and of course: faggots and nobility. Drabo13 09:27, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Drabo, you're getting yourself in the kind of trouble I wish nobody to be in. Take it easy, because we cannot accept any more of this behavior. 14:38, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Why on earth whould anyone hate the nobility? Dr. Magnus 14:54, March 30, 2010 (UTC) udaho New nation called Udaho i created if you want to make a peace treaty or interact or vist please do so! http://udaho.wikia.com/wiki/Udaho Marcus Villanova 22:45, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :It sure looks pretty but I'm very busy at the moment. I'm sure Lovia and Udaho will have a friendly neighborliness. 06:09, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't forget to finish Pines, Butch. 10:17, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I know, in the Easter holidays my friend. I'll have to catch my train now. 10:18, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Vote (Congress) Dearest Member of the Congress, there is a new Constitutional amendment bill in the Second Chamber. It will need a 75% majority to pass. Could you please go there and cast your vote? Thank you, 06:50, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Investigation Since some intellectuals and I have started PIGER, we would like to offer you the possibility to be the main figure in the investigation on the current election system, because of your large role in today's politics and knowledge of the constitution. The fact is that you should create a fully understandable report on the election system, which we can analyse. We also offer you to join the organisation. Jon Johnson 09:40, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :It seems like an initiative with 'potential'. I would love to join if only you could inform me yet a bit better on the details. I will gladly make you a report on the current system, should I focus on lacks or rather concentrate on the strengths? 15:38, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::A full report naturally contains as well the strengths as the weaknesses, but I think what PIGER needs is full description of the system, later on strengths and weaknesses will become clear (working on a new system reveals most of the time the older issues). And talking about information: PIGER wants to reform the election rules, the staff knows that for a reform there will be needed some support from above (like proposing it in the congress, lobbying at highest level) that's why we ask you, a notable member of government, which has always been very progressive. If I may give one hint on the current internal debates which are being held behind the scenes: PIGER wants to introduce a maner of expressing differences between to votes, for further explanation I invite you to attend our press-conference in Malipa! This will be held on Tuesday, maybe you ought to finished with your report by then, possible? Jon Johnson 17:08, April 17, 2010 (UTC) PAC Come and join LASUPAC donate some money and make a differance for Lovia, also i must say that logo and idea for a marxist party is awesome.. the logo as i said on cassiopeia it was a sexy logo!Marcus Villanova 16:13, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :What can I say? Long live Photoshop! You got me curious about the LASUPAC, I'll have a peek! 16:28, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::when you mean photoshop you mean says-it.com yep i love there logos and stuff!Marcus Villanova 16:42, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I admit that is some decent material (and easy to use!) but nothing can beat Adobe Photoshop. They just released their CS5 version and I am craving to get my hands on a copy... I still have to work with the kind of out-dated CS2. 16:45, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Europe Oh and i was just thinking is everything okay in europe? You live in east europe, the netherlands?Marcus Villanova 16:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :In Belgium, 'the troubled country', the one that delivered a EU president that writes Japanese poetry . Where were you from again? 16:50, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::The HELL country of conservative nut jobs suck as Sarah palin and other FUCKING IDOIT CONSERVATIVE DICK HEADS!!! so in short the USAMarcus Villanova 16:55, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::You mean: the beautiful United States with plenty of adorable people, and unfortunately, a bunch of conservative crackheads? -- 17:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Could I buy a ticket to paradise, please? And no, I do not mean Bora Bora! 17:05, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Let's put it this way everyone over 55 is in the KKK or racist cuse' they were born in a different time the conservatives are trying to kill Obama with bombs and stuff. I like it hear but since i'm 12 it's kinda like i'm here for the next 10 years so ...Marcus Villanova 17:08, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I guess I wont feel too loved in the US since I'm openly socialist/atheist/gay-rights supporter. I'm not tied to muslim extremists though so I could get my citizenship. 17:12, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::If you would go to my beloved West Coast, Yuri, I am sure you would find yourself in agreement with many Americans. -- 17:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Put it this way again i walked outside with a Obama hat on and i walked 2 blocks and someone screamed "Fuck you out liberal scum i'll kill you" so yay.Marcus Villanova 17:17, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::But writing national publications and teaching or conducting research at a university would make me a target of demonstrations and actions, no? I prefer my beloved but yet also troubled Europe. 17:18, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Compared to europe the USA looks like crap but i guess since i live on the east coast there you have it(I seem to live in a left voting state,New York) Hummm also on that note I love NYC.Marcus Villanova 17:22, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::NYC rocks! I am a great fan of the Chrysler Building, the most beautiful piece of architecture in Manhattan! 17:24, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yay just like th statue of liberty it once was bronze but now is green i mean i know they didn't have a great knowledge back then but... It's green now i actually like broadway and seeind musicals like RENT and spring awakeing, and 30 rock too.Marcus Villanova 17:36, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Also do you remember the football Football league in europe Marcus Villanova 18:14, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Movies A little update: * I downloaded and watched ''The Shawshank Redemption, as you suggested. I liked it; it was great fun to watch it. Not Kubrick or Coen, but certainly way better than the average prison break story. * I got working on my serious lack of knowledge on my favority director, Stanley. I watched Eyes Wide Shut, and I am planning to do that again soon. I think that's the kind of film you need to watch more than once to really get through them. I also watched some reviews of Lolita on YouTube, and a comparison to the later remake. * Ingmar suggested me The Ladykillers by the Coens. In fact, it's generally regarded as their worst/least good movie. It was okay, though. Good, but no killer. Plenty of similarities with OBWAT also. 13:12, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :The Shawshank Redemption is one of the better 'mainstream movies'. I will watch Full Metal Jacket one of these days, a war film by Kubrick. I usually dislike movies on war but I saw the last five minutes of FMJ on a french television channel and it was very promising. The Ladykillers is indeed a nice production which shows some similarities with Pulp Fiction in some scenes. And ow, I watches the remake of Clash of the Titans in the cinema last week: not that bad altogether, if you liked Troy and enjoy special effects you might like this as well. They were very sloppy in their plot though... 13:23, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I am planning to do some more Kubrick as well. (Btw: I fear Otto e mezzo has managed to reach the second place in my all-time movie top, thus replacing A Clockwork Orange.) ::Last weak I watched The Graduate, that famous movie of 1967, that is often cited as an example of the "ontluikende seksuele revolutie" or something of the kind. Not bad, certainly worth watching. Great, great music by Simon and Garfunkel too! ::Another one: The Great Dictator . Chaplin of course. Already seen it? 13:30, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure, two times by now. A nice piece of satire but not my favorite tough. I guess my top-10 will always be somewhere in between your appreciation for the movie-as-art and inges search for the universal. 13:33, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I suppose . I still have to send you and Inge my list-in-progress. I feel like I might finally be able to discern the top 5 clearly. And oh, by the way, has Mr. Youknowwho already spoken to you about "trekking"? 13:54, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::He suggests we go boar-hunting somewhere in Central France. I'm afraid he wont be able to give you something touchable before the exams. 13:55, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::To me he already proposed a more definite version, I think. He spoke of Luxemburg. We could take a train up to Arlon and hike towards Luxemburg (the country) and so on. 13:58, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::He mentioned Germany just yesterday. Also, I would like to make work of mid-term elections, since we have lost two MOTC. 13:59, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Make it three. Dr. Magnus 14:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::I thought I already counted you in, am I missing something? 14:02, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Germany? Hm. I think my version still is the most recent . He proposed it to me yesterday just before midnight . Well, doesn't matter. Do you know when your exams (June) are done? ::::::::(Elections) I know. I would have like to postpone them a bit longer, so they're more towards the middle of the political year, and so that candidates can prepare properly. I would be unfair to hold 'em now, knowing that only Marcus and Jon are in the running at the moment. 14:03, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Yuri: Pierlot, Harris and me makes three. Dr. Magnus 14:03, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Harris didn't leave; He just announced not to edit for a while. 14:05, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I guess you're right. We should discuss this over lunch sometime. We also need to find replacements for the missing secretaries. My exams are over on the 23th (last one). 14:06, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::(Mine 16th!) Yes, we should indeed. I fear we'll have to think of merging departments, too. Perhaps it's best to send an e-mail with some suggestions, some time soon. 14:07, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Magnus He appointed me MOTC and department of tourism and stuff you can check it out Here: Is this okay?Marcus Villanova 15:13, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm afraid that isn't according to the procedure. The King and I are to choose his successor and if we can't agree the Congress will be asked to vote. I'm not sure weather a secretary also has to be a MOTC, but I do believe that is custom. 15:33, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Yuri: you changed the system yourself . The new policy is: you appoint the new Secretary, and Congress always votes. And yes, he/she has got to be a Member of the Congress. 07:20, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::'''BTW: Will you be in Ghent today Yuri? 07:15, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Nope, unless I will attend a debate this evening (20u00). Does that count? 07:47, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Popularity Since I have been noticing some bad reactions on our move to the left (which has become more and more a curse then a blessing, the word 'left' I mean), I think it is best that we sit together with the party members and start dealing with the main issues like: what about renewing our popularity, but foremost: how can we gather some more strong Lovians to join us? Some ideas? Jon Johnson 21:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :A very good idea, it seems our base for leftism had collapsed here and there. Nonetheless we must maintain our strategy. When do you think you can have a chat? I'll inform miss Red about the date. 07:35, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Since examinations start very soon, I'd hoped to deal with this in a very short period, and also I think we should convince Marcus to join us back, he's a very good member, someone with good ideas, someone our party needs, what do you think? Jon Johnson 21:32, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Please return to center leftism even if you don't mean it it'll look betterLLCPMarcus Villanova 21:37, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I think you and us have the same ideals, right? So I think we should cooperate, because if not, the LD will grow to large! Jon Johnson 20:07, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Why are you all referring to the LD as if it is the evil? That will cause dividing. Pierlot McCrooke 05:21, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::LD isn't evil, but they are aiming their arrows at us so what did you expect? It is the LD that is talking about boycotting government by leaving Congress! @Marcus: sorry but I can't change my opinion because people fear what they don't know. I hope we can show everyone that they shouldn't be afraid, that we still are a progressive and democratic party. We haven't changed a thing but our name; our views were always inspired by marxism, but back then people didn't care because we had a 'decent' name. I hope we can at least assure a close cooperation because the break-up of left isn't a good cause. 05:44, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Debate Do you think we should hold a debate in the FBR to discuss the issues between the 4 current candidates?Marcus Villanova 20:52, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Also are there state elections this year? For govenor and what not?Marcus Villanova 21:19, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Do you like the idea a television debate? You could all answer some questions by the interviewer/other candidates? About the state elections: there haven't been in a long time and I'm currently awaiting an answer from Dimitri (by mail). The governors/states are very delicate matter since some would like to get rid of them, others want to give hem more (or other) functions. IF they are held, I will try to get them in phase with the federal ones. 07:16, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Replied. 12:58, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::On the debate issue would you like to hold it at the FBR talk page put questions there will answer them, it's shown by LTV etc.Marcus Villanova 16:54, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, I'll think of some questions and post them near the end of the candidacy period (around May 15/16). 06:02, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Help! won't work if you go to the page and press edit you'll see it's all there. i don't know why it doesn't work.Marcus Villanova 21:37, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Could you give me a working link? The page 'LovianRugby' doesn't seem to exist. 06:02, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Here you have to press edit to see it oh and happy 4,600 edit!Marcus Villanova 21:04, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :This stupis thing won't work anyway it's page Template:LovianRugby.Marcus Villanova 21:07, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I've fixed it for oyu :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:51, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow thnx how do you make info boxes any way? Marcus Villanova 22:24, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Question Does Lovia have a webchat like Wikistad had before it went on non active? SjorskingmaWikistad 15:08, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Not that I know of. Maybe it is out here somewhere, but I've never seen it. Sorry I can't help you. I suggest you ask Dimitri, he'll know. 07:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll ask Dimitri. SjorskingmaWikistad 10:55, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Dimi is here . Well, we don't actually have an official IRC. I do recall somebody having made his own chat service, but I suppose it wasn't much of a success. As far as I'm concerned, I have seen it lead to more personal attacks in Wikistad, and Lovia doesn't need that. By the way: most things can be discussed here. 13:47, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::On llamada it works quite good. IRC was not the main cause of collapse on wikistad, that were those anti-Bucu songs Pierlot McCrooke 13:55, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::I agree with McCrooke. On Llamada it works really good. But there it's a integrated service. SjorskingmaWikistad 14:11, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If I get this right communication through the chat would be invisible for third parties (non-participants) right? If that is the case I support the Dimitri-these. Closed communication/diplomacy resulted in two world wars, it offers an opportunity. All communication should be open to everyone. 14:22, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No, I mean: it's integrated in the website itself, not at a external service. Everyone can join. SjorskingmaWikistad 14:35, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::We don't have it. We're not real techies either 14:37, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Well, me neither, but we have our own .nl domain, whereas Wikination is hosted by Wikia. So you can't expand the wiki with extensions, like we can. But of course, nobody is saying that a wiki can't run properly on Wikia. :-) SjorskingmaWikistad 17:09, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Rewrote something. I rewrote the Johnson proposal to fit the Constitution better. This is what it currently looks like: 8.1.3. Federal (non-mid-term) elections procedure: # During a period of three weeks, any Lovian citizen can, without restrictions, become a candidate in the Federal Elections. This period begins exactly one month and twenty-one days before Inauguration Day. # During a period of twenty-five to thirty-one days, any Lovian citizen can cast his or her votes in favor of candidates in the Federal Elections. ## The period during which citizens may vote is decided by the Prime Minister in office. ## Every citizen may cast three favorable votes in the Federal Elections: a Major Vote, a Minor Vote and a Favor Vote. A Major Vote is worth three points, a Minor Vote two and a Favor Vote one. ## Citizens may choose not to cast their votes, or some of them. ## Citizens may not cast multiple votes for the same candidate. All cast votes must be given to different candidates. # All candidates who received votes worth at least six points, will become Members of the Congress, unless the number of elected candidates is larger than the membership limit, decided by the Prime Minister in office at the moment of the elections. The membership limit must always be between five and thirty and is decided one month prior to Inauguration Day. In this case, the candidates with the highest number of points are elected to Congress. In the case of an ex aequo, priority is given to the candidate with the most Major Votes. # The candidate who received votes worth the most points, will become Member of the Congress and Prime Minister. In the case of an ex aequo, priority is given to the candidate with the most Major Votes. 8.1.4. Mid-term elections may be organized if proposed in Congress and approved by a Congressial majority. # The procedure is equal to that of the normal federal elections; with only these differences: ## The candidacy period as well as the voting period are chosen by the Congress. ## The membership limit for candidates to join the existing Congress is between no less than five and no more than ten. ## Members of the Congress remain in Congress and do not have to participate in the Mid-term elections. All elected candidates join Congress. Are you backing this version to replace the current in the 2nd Chamber? We gotta do it quick. 14:32, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I still support it. Minor changes, major results. 15:28, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks Medve. Could you call up your fellow socialists? If you want this reform to happen, it must happen now. (Btw: I urgently need to speak to you about the upcoming elections in Belgica.) 15:30, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm on messenger (though it isn't visible) or you could call me. 15:32, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'll come online in a minute. 15:33, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Reform proposal There's a reform proposal in the First Chamber, written by OWTB and me, with input of many others of us. I would really want you to check it out. It might solve some political issues. Thanks, 10:57, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :→ Forum:First Chamber (bottom) ::I'll have a look. 12:31, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Undeleting Could you please undelete the page Great Royal Palace Shootout? Pierlot McCrooke 13:48, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :I suggest you ask Dimitri why he deleted it and if he can put it back. After all he was the one who removed it in the first place. 13:50, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, but I want it undeleted fast Pierlot McCrooke 13:52, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::May I ask why you want it undeleted and why fast? 13:54, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Becuase Pierius asked it Pierlot McCrooke 13:55, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::I already said to Dimitri he should have given you more time to react on the 'marked for deletion' template but that is all I feel comfortable with right now. It were the actions of a sock puppet. 13:59, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::i know him personal, little armin, and he worked very hard on the page with his big brother and now he is very sad that dimitri deleted the page, he cannot help it he has same ip as pierius because they live in same house Pierlot McCrooke 14:10, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well, there is a chance Dimi will put it back if you just ask him. Also, newspapers can write about it even if it is deleted. That way his little brother can still admire his work. 14:13, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::thank you very much, i hope they put it back! people have to express their imagination that is very important! otherwise the site is no fun Pierlot McCrooke 14:15, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::"little armin" sounds very Pierius to me :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:21, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::OuWTB, that is bullshit. I know Armin myself and he is helped by his brother, otherwise it is to hard for him to type you see? do not be so nosy! Pierlot McCrooke 14:23, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Creativity is indeed important and so is unique personal input, but it must not hurt the community and its organizational principles. Otherwise we get anarchy. 14:25, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Yuri is completely right, he is kind and nice and he does not imply bad things Pierlot McCrooke 14:28, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Brothers, sisters, lodgers, pets, ... it just would have been nice if he told us about his identity from the start. That way he probably wouldn't get blocked. Proving those things is hard... 14:31, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Armin did not want to, he want to have his own identity, so he did not tell. He is sad you deleted his page on which he worked very hard. I hpe you will put back the page Pierlot McCrooke 14:34, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::BTW:Why wait for Dimitri? You can also undelete the page yourself, Yuri. You are your own boss, and he made a mistake. He did not know what was going on. Pierlot McCrooke 14:35, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :I can say I know Dimitri well and he isn't the kind of guy who just deletes pages in a panic attack. I think I know why he deleted it (he thought it was Pierius, we can miss terrorists, ...) and you will have to speak to him. I know I can undelete the page but I can't just start a game of delete-undelete with other moderators. 14:40, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Reply We have a simple sockpuppet policy: they shouldn't be here and whatever they do is to be reverted. If a sockpuppet came in and "killed" the royal family + Pierlot, we would revert it, right? So, we also revert it when they "try" to kill us. Now, is he a sockpuppet or not? Sure. He has been confirmed a sockpuppet. The fact that you are nów pretending that you know him, Pierlot, is awefully stupid. When he arrived you claimed he was a suspected sockpuppet. You even asked me a checkuser! Isn't that hilarious? I don't know why you try to save Pierius' ass, but you are doing it for some strange reason. Now stop nagging. 14:44, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :You are wrong, Dimi. I really know Armin. And you should just undelete the page. Because it was a good article and you cannot decide what happens or what not happens. Because the shooting failed and the king did not die. So then you cannot compare it to killing to royal family. Pierlot McCrooke 14:49, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Pfff.. Not again.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:50, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed: Pierlot, Dimi refuses on ground of the official policy. If you don't like it I suggest you take it up to court. 14:51, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::@Pierlot: You contradict yourself again. You know him, but you suspect him to be a sockpuppet? Awkward. Now stop this discussion. Pierlot, you have been a vandal too often to be any credible. 14:52, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::I orginally thought he was a sockpuppet, but then i learned i was wrong Pierlot McCrooke 14:54, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::BTW:I do not like it, and if you do not put it back i have to go to Court. You people are very mean, to delete pages like that. It was a good page, and it really could have happened, so there was no point in deleting it. Will the LQ have and article also? Pierlot McCrooke 14:54, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Face it: he wanted to get in trouble and he was creating aggressive stuff. No, he was not a good editor and no it was not a good page. And yes, he has been confirmed a sockpuppet. You should be glad: you were right after all. 14:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::The official policy is now Wrong! It is not always right. You are not the boss who decides everything, sometimes a shooting happens Pierlot McCrooke 14:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Good idea. Hmmm... I'm looking for a victim... Who would I shoot? 14:59, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Dimi, he looked for a victim, and Armin chose you! But he wanted it to be realistic so he did not shoot you but only the guards of the palace. also, armin died in the shooting, because there were to many police. it was realistic Pierlot McCrooke 15:03, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, if he's dead, why would you still stand up for him? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:05, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Can't we make it a taboo or so? It happened but you can't mention it. That way everybody is happy and it would be fun too! 15:06, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Like the things happened in Hurb. Sounds ok with me. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:09, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Yuri, we can undelete the whole thing. And then you say in the article a section "taboo" and that it is a taboo. It is strange that a shooting like that is a taboo because in a small country like Lovia, all people know these things. It gets national panic. Pierlot McCrooke 15:10, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay what about this one: he made it out alive but police troops arrested him about an hour later. He will be condemned to lifelong community service! 15:11, May 14, 2010 (UTC)